


The Night is Still Young

by I_Cant_Decide



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/F, In Public, One-Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Princess Prom (She-Ra), Prom, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Cant_Decide/pseuds/I_Cant_Decide
Summary: Scorpia is hosting the next Princess Prom in the Fright Zone, so of course Adora and Catra attend together. Catra has something special planned, though.Just a one-shot because that’s the only fanfiction I know how to write I guess.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	The Night is Still Young

“Uh.. you done yet? Let’s see what you got Catra.” Adora tapped her foot a bit impatiently as she waited. In front of her was a room divider with clothing being strewn about on the other side.

“Yeah just a sec- okay. What do you think?” Catra walked out from behind the makeshift wall. She wore a maroon suit, the same outfit as the last princess prom but this time her bow tie was actually tied.

Adora giggled. “So, you finally learned how to tie a tie huh?”

Catra rolled her eyes. “Just thought it would match better with your stupid proper princess get-up. Speaking of which, why are you wearing that? It’s boring.” She pointed to Adora’s red dress.

The blonde scoffed. “It is not boring! Haven’t you ever heard the saying ‘less is more?’”

“Uh, no? That sounds stupid. Come here.” Catra grabbed her girlfriend and pulled her behind the room divider.

“Why are we changing behind this? Nobody else is in the room.”

Catra crossed her arms. “Sparkles gave it to us. Besides, I wanted our outfits to kind of be... like, a surprise, you know? Anyways put this on.” Catra tossed Adora a white dress.

“Uh huh, such a surprise handing me an outfit to wear.” Adora began to unzip her red dress to strip down.

“Ugh, you’re such an idiot. Maybe if you didn’t wear something so boring I wouldn’t have to pick it out for you!”

Adora finished taking her original dress off and dressing up into the one Catra gave her. The dress was longer than her other one and had gold embellishments.

“Wow..” Catra watched her the whole time, her pupils larger than usual. “I mean, it looks okay I guess. It’d look better with this.” She handed Adora a thin, gold tiara.

“A tiara? Really? I mean it’s pretty, but I didn’t expect you to pick out something so... princess-y.” Adora took the tiara and placed it on her head.

“I only picked it out because it matched your dumb princess ensemble.” Catra walked up to her girlfriend and looked into her ocean blue eyes. “You look beautiful...”

Adora chuckled. “It’s only fair I get to pick out yours now.”

“What?” Her voice cracked a little. “But this is my favorite suit.”

“Don’t worry, I think it suits you the best.” Adora grabbed both of Catra’s shoulders and pulled her close. “I won’t make you change, though the thought of watching you strip out of that suit is enticing~”

“Oh yeah?” Catra purred quietly as her hands slipped around Adora’s waist. “You might get just that later tonight~”

~*~*~*~

Catra had to admit, she didn’t like returning to the Fright Zone after all that happened. Faint memories of her sitting on Hordak’s throne, fighting Shadow Weaver, and even the portal incident flashed through her brain as she looked at the dark sky above her old home. Her hands gripped Adora’s waist tighter as Swift Wind flew closer to the Fright Zone.

“You alright?” Adora asked over her shoulder.

“Yeah, mostly.” Catra bluffed. She looked down at the destroyed sections and mechanical structures. Good memories flashed through her mind as well. Her and Adora hanging out at the top balcony, sleeping in the barracks together, and training together. All of said memories involved the woman who she clung to now. “Yeah, I’m good.”

Swift Wind finally landed at the entrance to the newly designed ballroom. “Uh... when was this added?” Adora asked, scratching her head before jumping down from her steed’s back.

“Oh, Scorpia recently had this place built! Since the old horde soldiers are now part of Scorpia’a kingdom, some of them became architects. So Scorpia had this super cool building built just for this year’s princess prom!” Swift Wind exclaimed excitedly as Catra jumped off of his back too. “She was so excited when the princesses decided to have prom early this decade. Anyways the entrance is right over here, let’s go!”

The three walked up to the entrance and were greeted by a beautiful mixture of mechanical and crystalline architecture. On the walls hung banners from the royal scorpion family as well as ruby chandeliers from the ceiling.

“Damn, I never Scorpia was so good at decorating,” Catra proclaimed as she looked up at the tall ceiling.

“Oh my gosh, Adora!” An ecstatic voice called from down the short hallway. Adora looked over the line of people and saw a big, red claw waving. “Hi Adora! Hi Catra!”

“Shit, shit, shit. I don’t know why I didn’t expect this.”

“Why? What’s wrong?” Adora placed an arm around her girlfriend’s shoulder.

“I just... ugh, Scorpia probably hates me.” Catra’s ears fell back.

“Of course she doesn’t hate you! She just said hi to you.”

Catra grit her teeth. “She’s probably hiding her anger underneath...”

The two looked up to see Scorpia giving one of the guests a giant hug. Her two guards, who were no bigger or stronger than her, watched a bit awkwardly.

“I doubt it, Scorpia isn’t really someone to bottle up her feelings, or hold grudges.”

“But... why wouldn’t she? I treated her so terribly....” Catra looked down and frowned slightly.

“Because you’ve changed, Catra. I can see you’re a better person now, and I know Scorpia can too.” Adora hugged her girlfriend closer with one arm.

Catra only nodded in response as they finally made their way to the front of the line.

“Ohmygosh Adora it has been way too long!” Scorpia scooped Adora up off her feet and hugged her tightly. “How have you and Catra been?” She quickly set Adora down and went to pick Catra up as well, but caught herself. “Ahaha almost slipped their for a second, but don’t worry, I still remember. Personal space!”

“We’ve been great, I’m so happy you invited us Scorpia!” Adora replied.

“Yeah, me too.” Catra rubbed the back of her head nervously.

“Hey, wildcat. I’ve missed you.”

Catra looked down and blinked quickly. “Hey Scorpia, I’m really sorry. You probably hate me.”

“Hate you? I’ve never hated you! You’re always welcome back to the Fright Zone, you two come in!” Scorpia beamed and her guards moved aside.

Catra looked up at her, a small, weary smile on the cat girl’s face as they passed Scorpia.

“Adora?” Catra looked back over at her girlfriend.

“Yes?”

“I don’t feel like I... you know, deserve her forgiveness.” Catra crossed her arms.

“Catra. You deserve every bit of forgiveness. You did make bad choices in the past, but that’s not you anymore. Your past does not define you.” Adora placed her hands on Catra’s shoulders and looked down into her slit pupils.

Catra’s gaze averted Adora’s for a second before they reconnected.

“For example, I used to be a horde soldier-“

“I know, I was there.”

“I’m not done!” Adora cleared her throat. “Anyways, I used to be a horde soldier. But the horde doesn’t even exist anymore, and I haven’t been a part of them for years. You wouldn’t still call me a horde soldier, would you?”

“No... but that’s different.”

“I know, but it’s a similar concept. Anyways, let’s just have fun tonight, okay?”

Catra paused for a few moments before replying. “Alright.”

After all of the princesses from around Etheria had finally arrived, the music began to pick up. A heavy beat with bright, flame colored lights flashed through the ballroom. Catra and Adora danced, and even talked with Glimmer and Bow and their other friends for a while. But eventually, Catra pulled her girlfriend off to the upper floor and less crowded area.

“So, why did you bring me up here?” Adora asked once they arrived. Not too far away, Entrapta observed the dancers.

“I’m getting kinda tired. Mind if we take a little break?”

“Hah, I didn’t expect you to have less stamina than me, but yeah, I suppose I’ll let your poor little legs rest,” Adora teased.

“Ugh, you’re such an idiot. Come to the bathroom with me.” Catra grabbed Adora’s collar and pulled her off to the restroom. Inside, only one person neither of them recognized was doing her makeup in the mirror. Catra dragged her girlfriend to the furthest bathroom stall and locked the door behind them.

“Why are we in here?” Adora whispered.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Catra asked, placing a hand on either side of Adora’s waist. She slowly pushed Adora backward against the clean, metallic tiles of the bathroom.

“Wait, in here? We’re in public though!”

“Yeah? Does a little bit of intimacy in public scare the princess who saved the entire galaxy from a clone cult?”

The two heard the other woman in the bathroom leave.

“Psh, no, obviously not-“

“Good. Try not to be as loud as you usually are, then.” Catra brought one hand up to Adora’s cheek and brushed her lips against Adora’s. “Wouldn’t want them all to know their savior is getting fucked in a bathroom just down the hall, would you?”

Adora’s face heated up and turned bright red. “Catra...” she mumbled as she felt Catra begin to pull her dress up and place a palm on her inner thigh. “I thought you were tired?”

“No, I just wanted you in here with me.”

“You’re really that horny, huh? Can’t even wait until home? You want me so bad it makes you look stupid.” Adora grinned through her embarrassment.

“Shut up.” This time it was Catra’s turn to blush. She tried her best to ignore her own hot face and gently squeezed Adora’s inner thigh, then grazed her fingertips up closer to her core. She could feel Adora shiver from under her touch, causing Catra to grin.

“Not fair... I should’ve made you wear a dress too.”

“Oh, who’s horny now? Maybe you should’ve planned ahead like I did.” Catra pressed her finger tips to Adora’s crotch, blocked only by a thin layer of fabric. She delighted in the small gasp that escaped Adora’s mouth in response.

“Just... hurry up. I don’t want Glimmer and Bow to get suspicious.”

“Say no more, princess,” Catra whispered. She laced her fingers underneath the hem of Adora’s panties, and brushed her cold fingers against Adora’s warm clit.

“Nng-“ Adora bit her lip and leaned backward against the tile wall. Catra grabbed her chin and smirked.

“Think you can keep quiet? Or will I have to help you with that?” Catra pressed down on the sensitive spot and felt Adora squirm in response.

“I can keep quiet.” In reality, Adora wasn’t sure she really could. But she was up for the challenge regardless.

“Good. I don’t mind either way, of course. The look on anyone who hears’ face would be priceless.”

“Stop blabbing and hurry up.” Adora put her hand over her mouth and let out a fake yawn.

Catra rolled her eyes and obliged, catching Adora off guard. She ground her two fingers into Adora’s clit, rubbing the sensitive nerves aggressively in a circle.

“Fuck-“ Adora bit her lip again and pulled Catra closer. Their bodies pressed against one another, sharing the warmth of both embarrassment and intimacy.

Catra continued for a few moments before slipping one finger inside of Adora’s already dripping pussy. She couldn’t get enough of Adora’s reactions to her advancements. The writhing earned by sticking a second finger inside caused a tight feeling in the pit of Catra’s stomach to emerge.

“God- Catra...” Adora wined quietly. 

“Yes?” Catra responded, and began to pull out and push in slowly.

“Nng- you feel so good.” A droplet of sweat dripped from Adora’s forehead.

“So do you. It’s been too long since I felt you like this.” The cat girl started to gradually thrust in and out faster.

Adora chuckled. “It’s only been like, what, a few days?”

Catra growled quietly. “Still too long.” Before Adora could respond, Catra pressed her lips against her girlfriend’s. Her sharp fang nibbled at Adora’s bottom lip, and was easily given access to her mouth. She stuck her tongue in, and shared their saliva together.

Catra was still able to keep up her thrusts, finally hitting deep enough and curling her fingers in to hit Adora’s g-spot. Their mouths vibrated as Adora moaned into the deep kiss. Catra couldn’t help but grind against Adora; she was also loving every second of this.

Finally, Catra pulled away from the kiss, gasping for air.

“Aaah-“ Adora moaned, but quickly covered her own mouth with a hand to muffle it. 

Catra snickered. “You’re so cute,” she teased, and finally obtained a better angle to continue her thrusts without cramping her wrist.

“S-shut up...” Adora mumbled from behind her palm.

“You know you love it.” Catra was now panting, thrusting in and out of her girlfriend as hard and fast as she could. She could tell Adora was trying her hardest not to moan out in pleasure, and she loved watching the struggle.

“C-Catra-“ Adora hit her head against the wall, unable to contain her excitement. “I-I’m so close.”

“Cum for me, princess,” Catra growled between her breaths. She ruthlessly pounded into Adora’s sweet spot.

Finally, Adora broke. She shut her eyes tight and moaned into her hand while she bucked her hips and released the tension inside. Catra began to finally slow down once she felt the warm, white liquid coat her hand. “Good girl...” Catra praised her panting, sweating girlfriend. 

“Nnng...” Adora finally let her hand fall to her side and she pressed it back against the wall to help herself stand.

“Aw man, you got some on my suit.” Catra finally pulled out and reached for the toilet paper to wipe her hand and sleeve off.

“Well, guess you should’ve planned ahead, huh?” Adora laughed. Her legs were shakey but she managed to stand upright and pull her dress back down.

Catra rolled her eyes and laughed as she tossed the cum-covered paper into the toilet. “Let’s get back to sparkles and her boyfriend. Wouldn’t want her to come looking for us, would you?”

“Yeah, let’s go. The night is still young.”


End file.
